


Korekara wa chotto kurai no wagamama, ittemo ii yo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Actors, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 05:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Celoso, ¿Oh-chan?”“Claro que no. Es sólo un niño y es sólo una película.” suspiró brevemente. “¿Y qué si fuera?”“Nada, claro. Pero... me habría alegrado.”“¿Qué quieres decir?”“Quiero decir que habría sido divertido verte celoso de mí, por una vez.”





	Korekara wa chotto kurai no wagamama, ittemo ii yo

**Kore kara wa chotto, kurai no wagamama ittemo ii yo**

**(Está bien si de ahora en adelante serás un poco egoísta)**

Esa mañana, Ohno se había despertado de malhumor.

Nino se había dado cuenta pronto.

Cuando se había levantado, lo había encontrado desayunando en cocina, sentado a la mesa con el entrecejo fruncido.

Se había acercado para besarlo, y había sido apenas correspondido.

Había pensado intensamente en lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero no tenía éxito de entender porque el mayor pudiera haberse enfadado.

Pensó en la noche antes, y efectivamente recordó que cuando había ido a dormir le había dicho buenas noches sin mucha participación, antes de dormirse pronto.

Se mordió un labio mientras, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, lo miraba fijo.

Estaba enojado, miraba el desayuno con aire apático, jugueteando con la comida como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de tener hambre.

Pasaron unos minutos, y cuando Nino finalmente renunció en pensar en una razón por el malhumor del mayor, se decidió a hablar.

“¿Qué pasa, Oh-chan?” le preguntó, levantando las cejas con aire enojado.

El mayor levantó los ojos despacio, mirándolo inocente.

“¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?” preguntó, con una voz que no tenía éxito de mascarar enteramente la irritación.

Ninomiya rio, sin ser realmente entretenido, luego se levantó de la sienta y le fue cerca, posándole una mano en el hombro.

“No te atrevas, Satoshi. Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo para que puedas esperar de burlarte de mí.” pareció pensar un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza. “Y, entonces, eres muy malo a mentir.” precisó.

El mayor renunció a fingir de tener un buen humor que no tenía y se puso en pie a su vez, superando a Nino y yendo a llevar los platos a la encimera.

Volvió a hablar, dándole la espalda.

“Gran película, de verdad.” murmuró, desconcertando el menor.

Nino lo pensó un poco, antes de recordar que la noche antes Ohno había ido a ver Ohoku.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar lo que pudiera haberlo enojado de la película.

“¿Qué significa?” preguntó, la lengua entre los dientes y en alerta, listo a pelear.

Ohno se giró hacia él, y el menor vio que tenía las mejillas un poco rojas.

“¡Ese niño te besó!” dijo, sin mirarlo.

Ninomiya frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido.

“¿Estás hablando de Nakamura-kun?” preguntó, confuso.

“Claro.” contestó Ohno, con tono más firme, y finalmente levantando los ojos hacia él.

Nino se mordió un labio, tratando de no echarse a reír.

“Celoso, ¿Oh-chan?” preguntó, astuto. Vio el enrojecimiento en las mejillas del mayor aumentar, mientras ponía un aire indignado.

“Claro que no. Es sólo un niño y es sólo una película.” suspiró brevemente. “¿Y qué si fuera?” preguntó luego, mirándolo de reojo.

Kazunari se acercó.

“Nada, claro. Pero... me habría alegrado.” le dijo, divirtiéndose para la mirada confusa que le echó el mayor.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó. Nino se fue a su lado, mirando fijo el suelo.

“Quiero decir que habría sido divertido verte celoso de mí, por una vez.” lo provocó, echándole un vistazo.

Ohno reaccionó mal; se movió de la encimera, poniéndose frente a él y tomándole la cara en una mano, obligándolo a mirarle los ojos.

“¿Crees que no sea celoso de ti?” preguntó, y Nino evitó de reír para como el mayor hubiera mordido pronto.

“No digo esto. Sólo que... yo soy más celoso, eso es todo.” contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ohno se mordió un labio, como si estuviera tratando de evitar de gritar.

Cuando parló, de hecho, su tono estaba nervioso.

“¿Con eso quieres decir que te importa de mí más que a mí me importa de ti?” murmuró, frío.

Ninomiya levantó una ceja, desconcertado.

“No he dicho esto.”

Ohno suspiró, acercando la cara a la del menor hasta que no había unos centímetros entre ellos.

“Me importa tan poco de ti” comenzó, en tono calmo. “que me enojó verte apoyas por un milésimo de segundo los labios encima a los de otro hombre, que fuera para una película o no.” respiró hondo, mirando a Nino con aire serio. “¿Pues? ¿Sigue pareciéndote que no me importe de ti, o empiezas a entender que _quizás _te quiero?” levantó las cejas. “Tal vez los quince años desde hace que nos conocimos no han sido bastante para dejarte entender que el hecho que yo no exprese constantemente lo que siento no significa que no sienta nada.” concluyó, alejándose un poco; Nino, de todas formas, le tomó una muñeca, tirándolo de vuelta cerca, bastante para que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

“Oh-chan...” suspiró, mirándolo con aire exasperado. “No te enfades, sólo estaba bromando. Lo sé qué...” hizo una pausa, acompañada con una mueca de incómodo. “qué me quieres. Sé que te importa de mí y sé que no eres alguien que muestra sus emociones.” lo miró en los ojos y se concedió una sonrisa. “Y no pensar que no me dé cuenta de todas veces que te pones celoso, aun si te quedas en silencio. Sé qué te enoja cuando alguien se acerca... mucho a mí. Y es algo que me gusta, de verdad.” le dijo, con un aire que esperaba fuera suficiente a convencer el mayor de lo que estaba diciendo.

Ohno lo miró un momento, antes de llevar los brazos alrededor de su cintura y abrazarlo, apoyándole el mentón en un hombro.

“Eres mío.” murmuró en su oreja, y aun no viéndolo Nino fue seguro que se hubiera sonrojado otra vez.

“Claro que soy tuyo, Oh-chan. Eso sólo es un beso, sólo para una película. No hay nada para que ser celoso.”

El mayor se mordió un labio, alejándose despacio.

“Lo sé. Pero no es por el beso, no es que me preocupe, sólo...” suspiró, como si no tuviera éxito de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. “Sólo que querría ser el único que tiene el permiso de besarte, de tocarte. Y aun siendo para una película, eso no significa que no fuera un beso y...” se paró, riendo un poco, avergonzado. “Creo que soy un poco posesivo.” admitió, llevando una mano detrás el cuello en seña de disculpa.

Nino le sonrió, vagamente malicioso.

“No es mal, ¿sabes?” le dijo. “Bien... no es normal ser celoso por un beso en una película, pero me habría sorprendido si por una vez hubieras tenido una reacción normal.” se burló un poco de él, y luego volvió serio. “Lo que importa es lo que siento, Satoshi. Y por mi parte, no importa cuantos me besan, miran o tocan, que sea para películas, dramas o algo más... yo soy tuyo, y me quedo tuyo.” declaró, y luego puso una expresión más relajada.

Ohno le sonrió, metiéndose a su lado y llevándole un brazo alrededor los hombros, dejando que la frente adhiriera contra su sien.

“Lo siento que fue tan de malhumor.” murmuró, empezando a dejarle un rastro de besos en el pómulo y la mejilla.

Nino rio, abrazándole la cintura y apretándolo más.

“No te preocupes. De vez en cuando es agradable ser disputado.” bromó. “Sólo, la próxima vez ven y habla conmigo, en vez de guardar rencor. Si no te hubiera preguntado nada tu habría seguido estando allí a torturar el tamagoyaki con los palillos, y yo me estaría preguntando que tragedia hubiera pasado para llegar a ese estado.” le dijo, girándose a mirarlo.

“Y de hecho, lo que pasó _fue_ una tragedia.” bromó Ohno, levantando las cejas con aire inocente. Ninomiya sacudió la cabeza con aire divertido, luego llevó una mano detrás la cabeza del mayor y lo tiró a sí, besándolo delicadamente.

“_Esto_ es un beso, Samii.” murmuró, apretándolo fuerte.

El mayor asintió firme, sonriéndole; luego se acercó, y devolvió el beso.

“Esto es un beso, porque tú eres mío.” confirmó, con aire casi soñador mientras lo decía.

“Siempre.” subrayó Nino.

Siguieron mirándose unos momentos, antes de volver a la mesa y al desayuno donde lo habían interrumpido.

De vez en cuando, Nino echaba unas miradas de complicidad a Ohno, siempre encontrándolo mirándolo.

Le gustaba cuando lo miraba. Le gustaba cuando lo tocaba. Le gustaba cuando lo besaba.

Y eran las únicas miradas, los únicos toques y los únicos besos de que se daba cuenta, porque era suyo.

Todo lo demás, no importaba nada.


End file.
